A Royal Morning Interruption
by onetreefan
Summary: Derek wakes to see his Goddess only to meet with a royal disruption! MG Team. Light fun read


Derek rolled over in bed and sighed into his pillow. His arm moved to cling to the warm curvy body he was accustomed to being at his side. However, he opened his eyes when he found said side cold and empty. Instead of seeing his blonde haired Goddess, he found cool sheets and her pillow. The sun was only starting to rise through their window. He looked toward the bathroom door but found no light beneath the doorway. Instead, he heard faint whispers from his living room.

Very little part of him desired to leave their bed, however his curiosity grew with each passing second. He sat up and grabbed the sweat pants Penelope threw across the room the night before. He knew he still had evidence of their last romp upon his chest, but the last thing he wanted to do was put on a shirt. Moving toward the beaded entry way, he was rubbed his eyes and cracked his back as he stretched.

When he made his way to the living room, he was shocked at what greeted him. JJ was sitting on the floor with a sleeping Henry in her lap. Wearing a bright blue dress and heels, nothing compared to the excessively large hat that was upon her head. Reminding him of a hat women would wear at the Kentucky Derby, JJ's hat was ocean blue with flowers that had accents of yellows and greens.

He then noticed Reid sitting in the La-Z-Boy recliner that Clooney usually slept on. In a grey suit wearing a monocle, the young man fiddled with a pipe that he recognized was one of Penelope's decorations. He wore a top hat which accented his long face. He had a pink flower in his pocket and was eating what appeared to be crumpets.

Rossi was sitting in a chair beside JJ laughing at Reid's ways. He wore a black suit and similar style top hat. Instead, he had a red rose tucked within the pocket of his jacket. He, too, was eating crumpets that were collected at the center of the coffee table.

As he shook his head at his team mates, his eyes fell upon his Goddess. On their couch, she sat in a vibrant purple dress. He couldn't see her face, but her hat was even more extravagant than JJ's. Large in size and filled with a collection of flowers and designs, it appeared to weigh more than Penelope's head.

His eyes ventured to the television where the group's attention had fallen. They were switching between BBC and NBC broadcasts of what appeared to be the Royal Wedding. From what Derek could tell, the wedding hadn't started, but the team was focused on the festivities.

He coughed to alert the room of his presence and his Goddess turned to face him. "Oh, it's my own Handsome Prince!" Penelope said with a smile. She got up and moved toward him with a bright smile. Her face was decorated with little make up but her bright red lip stick was on. She knew it was his favorite. Penelope moved into his arms and placed a happy kiss upon his lips. "I hope we didn't wake you," she whispered.

"I woke up when I didn't feel you near me," he said nuzzling her softly.

"Get a room," Rossi said with a smile.

"What are you doing in our apartment at this ungodly hour?" Derek asked looking at his team for answers.

"Well, my Prince," Penelope said taking him by the hand, "Today is a very important day for the country of England as well for the romantics of the world!"

"It's the Royal Wedding!" JJ said with a smile while reaching for a crumpet.

"This is the first crucial wedding for England since Charles and Diana in 1981," Reid said while drinking his Darjeeling Tea.

"And you are in my living room because?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Penelope invited us when we returned from the case last night," Rossi said with a smile.

"Hotch didn't want to wake Jack so he couldn't make it," Penelope said disappointedly.

"Now, who is getting married?" Derek asked, still slightly confused as his mind transitioned from unconsciousness to intense stimuli.

"Oh Derek," Penelope huffed pushing him to his corner of the couch. He only chuckled and moved to hold her in his arms between his legs. They loved laying in that position as they watched movies.

"William, the son of Charles and Diana, is marrying Kate Middleton," Reid informed.

"I knew that, smart ass," Derek said with a smirk. "I am just pushing my woman's buttons."

"Hush hush! William and Harry are making their way to Westminster Abbey," JJ said with a smile.

"Oh, the Princes," Penelope sighed.

Derek was trying to pull Penelope into his arms, however, she wouldn't budge. Much like an enchanted child, Penelope's eyes were glued to the television as the Princes made their way to the church. Derek was surprised at the focus everyone had in the room. Each person was entranced by this moment. Instead, Derek decided to play with Penelope's hair and kiss her available skin.

Instead of her being romanced by his touches, Penelope grew aggravated. "Sugar Plum, just watch," she said swatting his hand softly.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Derek rose his hands in defeat and crossed his arms in a pouting fashion.

"Did you know that 2.6 billion people are watching this wedding across the globe," Reid informed reaching for another crumpet.

"Another one?" Rossi asked as Spencer stuffed his face with the powdered treat.

"They are delicious," Reid said with his mouth full. JJ laughed at the men and rolled her eyes.

They watched as Prince Charles and Camilla as well as The Queen and Prince Philip arrived. As they looked at different areas of the church, Derek studied his Goddess. He couldn't help but imagine what a little girl of theirs would look like as she studied future princes and princesses getting married. He hoped they would possess the same romance and passion their mother had.

He tried to press his lips to her neck, however, her large hat prevented him from such actions. "Goddess," he moaned disgruntled.

"Yes, my Prince," she said quietly.

"Take this silly hat off please," he requested.

"No," she said in reply.

"No?"

"No."

"Derek, it's tradition," JJ informed from the ground.

"It's keeping me from loving on my woman," Derek huffed.

"You can handle it for another hour and a half," Rossi said with a smile.

"Did you know..."

"We are making some rules now!," Penelope said standing in a huff. Looking at the group of loved ones that were sitting in her living room, she looked at Spencer first and said, "Boy Genius, you will not be filling our minds with random facts, statistics or history lessons once the ceremony begins. One word of unnecessary knowledge that takes away from the ceremony, and no more crumpets!" Spencer's face fell as he took a sip of tea in compliance.

Shifting her gaze toward Rossi, she said, "You, my Italian Stallion, will not instigate Spencer. You know that if you say things that are false, he will have to correct you. Do not start or no more crumpets!" Rossi only laughed and shook his head at Derek.

Looking at JJ, she placed her hands on her hips and said, "We will not be calling dibs or fighting over the Princes during this wedding. For intents and purposes of the female population around the world, William is Kate's today and Harry is off limits. We can stare dreamily at the British hunks, but we will not lay claim to them on this magical day!" JJ smiled and nodded in agreement.

"As for you," Penelope said raising her eyebrow. Derek tried to give her an _I'm innocent_ face, but rose a finger to stop him before speaking. "I will sit down and you will rest your head in my lap. You will keep quiet and watch the wedding in peace. Do not make any inappropriate comments or unnecessary sounds of displeasure. Is that clear?"

"Understood," the room said in agreement.

"Good, my dumplings," she said with a smile. She sat on the edge of the couch as Derek rested his tired head upon her soft thighs. He sighed in pleasure as her soft hands touched his shoulder and chest gently.

Suddenly alert, he turned up to look at his Goddess and asked, "Why would you have dibs on either of the Princes?"

"Busted," Rossi said with a smile.

Penelope blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with her man. Placing a kiss upon his lips in an attempt to divert him from his minds set, she said, "Just watch the TV, baby."

"Penelope, why would you have dibs?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Oh, she's here!" JJ interrupted with a smile.

The room stopped talking as the future Princess stepped out of her car. Dressed in a gown that was made for a princess, the real life Cinderella looked as if she stepped from a story book. Her white dress that resembled one the famous Grace Kelly wore. The gown was accented with unique lace. A tiara was hidden behind her veil. Kate was the image of beauty and grace as she nervously made her way toward her dashing Prince.

As the wedding proceeded, the team couldn't help but be romanced by the magic of their wedding. Everything was perfect. Nothing was too extravagant or out of place. Derek would often look up at his own Princess and smile in love and adoration. As the ceremony came to a close and the newly titled Duke and Duchess of Cambridge made their way down the aisle toward their carriage, Derek grasped Penelope's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said with tears in her eyes.

As the couple entered their carriage and made their way to the palace, JJ looked at Spencer and asked, "Reid, why didn't they kiss when they were made husband and wife?"

"Royal tradition," He replied shortly.

"Are you going to get more in depth than that?" Rossi asked.

"I want my crumpets," Spencer said keeping his gaze with the television.

The room laughed and returned their gaze to the television. Penelope stood and began neatening up her living room. "Tell me when they are on the balcony," she said.

"Quit cleaning, woman," Derek said with a sigh.

"I am just tidying up," she said with a smile.

"Im glad we don't have to head into the Bureau until noon," Rossi said with a smile. "I want a nap."

"Me too," JJ said with a yawn.

"I want to go back to sleep," Derek said into his pillow.

"Penelope!" JJ screeched as the royal couple made their entrance on the balcony.

Penelope returned bouncing into the living room and sat down in front of the couch. She was too excited to move Derek. Derek only chucked and rested his head upon his hand so he could watch what was happening next.

The couple looked out among the thousands of people that had rushed the palace gates with smiles and waves. In the briefest of moments, the couple kissed and the crowd roared. It wasn't long, but it served its purposed. Penelope and JJ sighed as Rossi clapped in applause.

"That's it?" Derek asked surprised.

"Traditionally, they aren't supposed to kiss," Spencer informed.

Before Derek could asked for more information, the couple stole a second kiss and Penelope sighed louder, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, my romantic," Derek said with a sarcastic smile.

"It's just so perfect," she said with a smile. "The perfect wedding for a Prince and Princess!"

"Agreed," JJ said with a smile.

As the team started gathering their things to leave and sleep after the procession, Derek made his way to the kitchen for a fresh crumpet.

Once Penelope closed the door, she took off her hat and threw it toward the recliner Spencer had been sitting in. From the door way, she turned and saw her handsome man leaning against the wall staring at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"What, darling?"

"A large royal wedding. Would you want something like that?"

"Oh, handsome. I think I would want something more intimate. Yes, that wedding was magical and lovely. But it was lovely and fitting for a Prince and Princess."

"You deserve it, Goddess," he said moving toward her. "You deserve everything."

"I have everything," she said wrapping her arms around him. "I have my own Prince Charming."

"You do huh?" Derek said moving her hair behind her ears. "I thought you wanted tall blonde or red haired military princes," he said with a smile.

"Hmmm?" she pondered humorously. "I prefer my princes in Calvin Klein plaid pajama pants and bare feet."

"You do, huh?" Derek said leaning down and kissing her bright red lips.

"I do," she said with a smile.


End file.
